Tribrony
Ten artykuł odnosi się do '''nieformalnej grupy fanów'. Patrz też: Stowarzyszenie Tribrony'' Tribrony (Bronies Trójmiasto) — środowisko fanów serialu, założone 5 listopada 2011 roku (jako piąta grupa lokalna w Polsce) na Pierwszym Trójmiejskim Ponymeecie. Obecnie Tribrony liczy szacunkowo ok. 100 najaktywniejszych fanów. Członkowie Tribrony zamieszkują przede wszystkim obszar całego województwa pomorskiego, zaś w szczególności aglomeracji Trójmiasta i okolic (Gdańsk, Gdynia, Sopot, Rumia, Starogard Gdańsk, Wejherowo, Reda, Stegna, Puck, Władysławowo - tzw. macierz). Należą jednak do niego także niektórzy bronies z dalszych części Polski, utożsamiający się z nim (m. in. ze Słupska, Trzebiatowa, Tczewa czy Bydgoszczy). Jako jedyny lokalny fandom w Polsce, Tribrony założyło i zarejestrowało swoje własne stowarzyszenie, zrzeszające bronych oraz wspierające ich działalność. Zarząd Stowarzyszenia stanowią Skradacz, Spidi oraz Korn, są oni również głównymi organizatorami ponymeetów na Pomorzu Gdańskim. Historia Pierwsze spotkanie Początek historii zorganizowanego fandomu na terenie Pomorza Gdańskiego, a także całej północnej Polski, datuje się na początek października 2011 roku. Wówczas dwie pegasisters z Gdańska, związane wcześniej z fandomem Otaku - Tsuki oraz Esia - skontaktowały się z blogiem For Glorious Equestria, by opublikowano na jego łamach post skierowany do fanów MLP z TrójmiastaPonymeet w Gdańsku. Zobowiązywały się w nim do zorganizowania trójmiejskiego ponymeeta. Pomysł na spotkanie został zainspirowanymi pierwszymi takimi wydarzeniami w Polsce, mającymi miejsce wcześniej m. in. w Warszawie, Krakowie czy Łodzi. Po dyskusji w komentarzach, ustalono datę I Trójmiejskiego Ponymeeta na 5 listopada 2011 roku. Skala wydarzenia przeszła najśmielsze oczekiwania organizatorek. Pod Galerią Bałtycką, będącą miejscem zbiórki, pojawiło się kilkudziesięciu fanów. Zakłopotane inicjatorki zebrania wezwały do pomocy inną, znajomą im Otaku - Piroko, która przejęła wraz z Dudulem stery wydarzenia. Bronies skierowali się do znajdującego się w pobliżu amfiteatru, zlokalizowanego w niewielkim lesie. Tam wszyscy się przedstawili oraz mieli okazję nawiązać pierwsze kontakty. W dalszej części spotkania, uczestnicy odwiedzili nieistniejącą już restaurację McDonald we Wrzeszczu i wspólnie obejrzeli premierę odcinka serialu, nawiedzili również sklep Smyk w poszukiwaniu zabawek związanych z MLP. Ponymeet zakończył się na dworcu kolejowym w Gdańsku Wrzeszczu, skąd większość uczestników rozjechała się do swoich domów. I Trójmiejski Ponymeet zebrał aż 42 osoby i był największym, zwołanym wówczas spotkaniem fanów MLP w Polsce. Pojawili się nie tylko okoliczni bronies, ale i również goście z Krakowa czy Olsztyna. Relacja z ponymeetu w Gdańsku Narodziny Tribrony Sukces ponymeeta zachęcił fanów do dalszego działania. Już na I Trójmiejskim uformowała się pierwsza grupa inicjatywna, złożona z Piroko i Dudula, a także zapoznanego na spotkaniu Sokraala. W tej trójce ustalono nazwę dla trójmiejskiego fandomu: Tribrony, jako złożenie angielskiej nazwy Trójmiasta - Tricity, oraz zakończenia brony. Oni również stworzyli pierwsze, trójmiejskie media fandomowe: blog Tribrony (6 grudnia 2011) oraz grupę na Facebooku (17 stycznia 2012). W pierwszym poście można było przeczytać: Blog Tribrony na początku wywoływał kontrowersje wśród czytelników For Glorious Equestria z innych regionów Polski. Padały wówczas oskarżenia Trójmiasta o dzielenie polskiego fandomu, odcinanie się od niego. Sytuację pogarszały doniesienia o oglądaniu publicznie clopów w KFC przez trójmiejskich broniaczy, co owszem, wiele innych fandomów też wcześniej, czy później zrobiła to samo. Kolejnym wydarzeniem, tym razem w pełni zorganizowanym przez Piroko, był II Trójmiejski Ponymeet (Bronymeet), zorganizowany pod koniec 2011 roku, 29 grudnia. Schemat spotkania został zaczerpnięty z poprzedniego. Grupa zawiązała się na dworcu w Gdańsku Wrzeszczu. Następnie udano się do okolicznego parku. Główna część miała miejsce w McDonaldzie, a wśród przygotowanych atrakcji było oglądanie najnowszego odcinka MLP, autorska wiedzówka, kalambury, czy też wspólne zapoznawanie się z fanfikami uczestników. Tym razem zebrało się ok. 20 bronych i pegasisters.Zapowiedź II TrójmiejskiegoRelacja z II TrójmiejskiegoRelacja z II Trójmiejskiego Skandal i okres separacji Współpraca z pozostałymi fandomami została gwałtownie zerwana po III Oficjalnym Trójmiejskim Ponymeecie, mającym miejsce 8 lutego 2012. Tribronies zebrali się na przystanku SKM w Sopocie. Ponieważ spora ilość osób (ok. 20, w tym 6 pegasister) zmusiła organizującą go Piroko do zmiany pierwotnych planów, uczestnicy udali się do centrum miasta. Atrakcjami, oprócz wspólnych ożywionych rozmów, było rozlepianie po mieście plakatów Czy widziałeś tego kucyka?, spacer po plaży z DuDuLem i śpiewanki. Wreszcie grupa, licząca wtedy już ponad 30 ludzi, dotarła do restauracji McDonalds. Problemy pojawiły się, gdy bronych opuściła organizatorka. Stado bez opieki, zaczęło najpierw fotografować sprzątaczkę z maka, później zaś przeniosło się do KFC, gdzie głośno śpiewało piosenki z serialu (denerwując tym samym pozostałych obecnych w restauracji) oraz publicznie oglądało serialową pornografię. Skutkowało to wyrzuceniem trójmiejskich bronies z lokalu. W dodatku, na odchodnym, jeden z bronych nich został zaczepiony przez kibola. Sprzeczka skończyła się ciosem i rozcięciem nosa.III Oficjalny Trójmiejski Ponymeet - relacja Relacja z tego wydarzenia, wraz z opisem kompromitującego finału, została wysłana przez Sokraala do FGE, czym wywołała burzę i sprowadziła infamię na Tribrony. Od tego czasu, trójmiejscy działali we faktycznym odosobnieniu od pozostałych, największych grup, a do ich stada przyległa łatka clopperników i gimbusów.Kopia relacji z III Trójmiejskiego na FGE W dalszej części 2012 roku miała miejsce seria kilkunastu średniej wielkości meetów (średnio po 20 uczestników), z których najbardziej wyróżniały się Trójmiejskie Ponynighty, czyli ponymeety odbywające się od wieczora do poranku (w szczególności I Ponynight, który przeciągnął się na ponad dobę i zakończył się premierą finału 2. sezonu serialu). Inne godne uwagi wydarzenia to Trójmiejskie Ponygrille, czyli luźne spotkania przy grillu, odbywające się na posesjach Piroko i Sajkrosa, bardzo ważne z punktu widzenia integracji. Zasłynęły luźnymi grami towarzyskimi w stylu Who's Line Anyway. W tym czasie, najaktywniejsi organizacyjnie byli Piroko i Sokraal. W listopadzie 2012 organizacyjnie debiutował Skradacz, wraz ze swoją serią meetów, związaną z premierą nowych odcinków serialu, tzw. Premiermeetów. Rok 2012 zamknęła fandomowa impreza przed-sylwestrowa, będąca już 17. Trójmiejskim Ponymeetem. Od jesieni 2012 zaczęła wzrastać ogólna tendencja do spożywania alkoholu po meetach w Trójmieście, a także pomiędzy nimi. Z czasem faktycznie picie napojów alkoholowych stało się dominującą aktywnością na wszelkich spotkaniach. Pociągnęło to za sobą spadek poziomu spotkań, które de facto stały się czystymi libacjami. Fani, poza ścisłym kręgiem alkoholików, zaczęli się systematycznie wykruszać. Izolacja fandomu spowodowała również postawanie w Trójmieście nowych środowisk, złożonych z młodszych fanów MLP, którzy o istnieniu Tribrony nie mieli pojęcia: grupa Bronies Trójmiasto oraz tzw. planszówkowcy. Apogeum alokoholizacji przypada na styczeń-marzec 2013 roku. Najważniejszymi wydarzeniami z tego okresu były imprezy odbywające się u trójmiejskiego bronego, Pingota, znanego z zamiłowania do komunizmu i mocnych trunków. Dysponował aż trzema lokacjami, znajdującymi się w jednym budynku: mieszkaniem (tam gdzie mieszkał wraz z rodzicami), tzw. meliną (mieszkaniem zlokalizowanym piętro niżej, ówcześnie znajdującym się w remoncie) oraz piwnicą (o najgorszym standardzie, wyposażonym jedynie w dwa krzywe stoły i krzesła samochodowe). Tam trójmiejscy fani MLP spędzali wspólnie mnóstwo czasu, pijąc i dyskutując na przeróżniejsze tematy. Wartymi wspomnienia są 18 urodziny Pingota, podczas których zawiązały się kontakty pomiędzy najważniejszymi fanami z Pomorza Gdańskiego ówczesnych czasów, a także delegacje szczecińskich bronych. Największym ponymeetem tamtej epoki był Grand Finale Meet z 16 lutego 2013, podczas którego tribronies wspólnie oglądali finał 3. sezonu serialu. Impreza składała się z dwóch równolegle trwających części: bezalkoholowej (u Skradacza) i alkoholowej (u Pingota), łącznie wzięło w niej udział 23 bronies. Ten trudny okres zaczął przeżywać się dopiero na wiosnę 2013 roku. 12 kwietnia został zorganizowany przez Spidiego I Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy. Dla organizatora był to pierwszy meet w ogóle, a środowisko postanowiło zaufać przypadkowemu człowiekowi z internetu i pojawiło się na zlocie dość tłumnie (25 osób). Ta frekwencja zachęciła Spidiego do kontynuowania działalności integracyjnej, a Skradacz zaczął na poważnie szukać partnerów do realizacji swego projektu z założeniem stowarzyszenia. Symbolicznym końcem Tribrony w ówczesnej postaci był trzydniowy, jubileuszowy, XX Trójmiejski Ponymeet, ze względu na lokalizację - wieś Piekło Dolne - ochrzczony Hellmeetem. Na trzydniowej majówce, od 3 do 5 maja 2013 roku, z dala od wielkich metropolii, wspólnie spędzali czas prawie wszyscy kluczowi trójmiejscy bronies (było ich 17). Atrakcjami było wspólne wyjście nad jezioro, grill, śpiewanki a także zasadzenie pamiątkowego drzewka. Meet był wówczas realizacją marzeń Skradacza o organizacji dużego, wspólnego wydarzenia, nie opartego wyłącznie na zwierzęcej libacji i zwiastunem nadchodzących zmian. Renesans i zjednoczenie Sytuacja w Tribrony zmieniła po III Trójmiejskim Ponymeetcie planszówkowym, zorganizowanym przez Spidiego, kiedy to wydarzyły się trzy ważne rzeczy: nastąpiła fuzja wszystkich trójmiejskich środowisk fanowskich, fandom rozpoczął oczyszczanie swego wizerunku (co chciano zaprzentować Sz6stemu), a także na poważnie do gry wszedł Spidi , który za radą Mentosa z Krakowa chciał rozruszać fandom. Wtedy też pokumali się właśnie Spidi ze Skradaczem, co umożliwiło dokonanie tego. Aktualnie w Tribrony nie było innego komitetu organizacyjnego, gdyż Orangutanek zajmował się randomowymi minimeetami, Sokraal od pewnego czasu niczym się nie zajmował, a Piroko nie była aktywna fandomowo. Po czerwcowym spotkaniu planszówkowym i afterze u organizatora Tribrony postanowiło poddać się kilku reformom, które trwają do dzisiaj. Podwyższono standardy organizacyjne, zwiększono gęstość imprez w kalendarzu, wprowadzono szereg norm mających zapobiec niebezpiecznej autoryzacji fandomu, a także zaczęto mobilizować do działania nie jakąś pseudoelitarną grupę osób, a fandom jako całość. Efekty przyszły szybko. Spidi ze Skradaczem, a od września z Kornem zwoływali ponymeety w sposób seryjny (szczególnie Spidi), na których po pierwsze, dużo się działo (szereg zorganizowanych atrakcji), a po drugie konsekwentnie realizowano wcześniejsze ustalenia. Tribrony przeszło zdecydowaną transformację i stało się jednym z aktywniejszych fandomów w Polsce. Goście z innych miast wyrażali zdziwienie, że panuje całkowity egalitaryzm przy równoczesnym wysokim poziomie jakościowym imprez, atrakcji i różnorodności akcji. Oferta ponymeetów wzbogaciła się o meety rekonstrukcyjne, planszówkowe , wręcz zaczęto nieco tęsknić za starymi szwendmeetami. Dzieje najnowsze Historię najnowszą Tribrony otwiera XXVIII Trójmiejski Ponymeet - Premierowy (23 listopada 2013), który był kamieniem milowym w rozwoju Tribrony. W swoim czasie największa i najbardziej rozbudowana impreza dała zielone światło do działania. Udowodnionio, że się da, że fandom słynący z alkoholizmu może wyjśc na prostą. Pomimo, że w skali meetów południowych nie byłby specjalnie okazały, to północ została zaskoczona własną przedsiębiorczością, gdyż udało się zaprosić na meeta około 60 osób z samego Tribrony, co dało do myślenia o potencjale lokalnej społeczności. Na meetcie obejrzano pierwsze dwa odcinki nowego sezonu i tak, jak ogólnoświatowy fandom wszedł w nowy okres (związany z nowymi treściami), tak samo Tribrony zaczęło na poważnie organizować duże imprezy. Duże nadzieje wiąże się z zarejestrowanym 10 stycznia Stowarzyszeniem, a także podjętą współpracą z innymi fandomami. Tribrony jest również aktywny w sferze współpracy międzynarodowej - przykładowo, 21 kwietnia odbył się w Gdańskim klubie Xkwadrat koncert rosyjskiej grupy gothic-metalowej Przewalski's Ponies. Piątego lipca 2014 roku odbył się Ambermeet 2014, czyli największy trójmiejski zlot fanów w historii północnych fandomów. To największy z dotychczasowym meetem trójmiejskim, obfitujący w największą ilość atrakcji i stworzony z niespotykanym dotychczas nad tą częścią Bałtyku rozmachem. Wydarzenia okazało się wielkim sukcesem i udowodniło, że Tribrony gra w tej samej lidze co inne wielkie fandomy Polski. Perspektywy na przyszłość Tribrony ma ambicje organizowania jak największych i jak najlepiej ułożonych meetów. W tym celu poszerza ofertę atrakcji (wzorem Krakowa i Warszawy zaprasza lektorów i innych gości), tworzy kolejne sekcje tematyczne i kontynuuje wypracowane w roku 2013 standardy. Cechy Tribrony Standardy organizacyjne Fandom cechuje duże nasycenie kalendarza ponymeetami. Ze względu na wysoką frekwencję na nich, wprowadzono szereg regulacji, mających podwyższyć standardy imprez. Wymyślono określenia mikromeetów i ponymeetów prawie zorganizowanych. Wprowadzono obowiązkowe aftery po meetach zorganizowanych. Przywiązanie do symboli Kolejną cechą fandomu jest bardzo duże przywiązanie do istniejącej symboliki, flag, maskotek i wszelkiej heraldyki. Członkowie Tribrony sa autentycznie dumni z tych detali i utożsamiają się z nimi, co manifestują w kontaktach z innymi fandomami. Odrębność i niezależność Geograficzne umiejscowienie fandomu zmusza go do egzystowania w pewnym oderwaniu od reszty kraju (najbliższy duży, aktywny i dzieląc się swoją działalnością fandom to Warszawa). Ta dystansowa separacja spowodowała, że fandom wykształcił w sobie wysoką samodzielność organizacyjną i spory zakres działalności funkcjonuje bez powiązań z resztą kraju. Ma to negatywne konsekwencje, jak prowincjonalność akcji, niski odsetek gości z daleka na meetach, a także problemy z promocją fandomu. Do tego aktualny poziom wymiany informacji miedzyfandomowej pozostaje niezadowalający. Równocześnie członkowie Tribrony powoli zaczynają być postrzegani jak silna, zwarta i przedsiębiorcza grupa. Ich aktywność przebija się w bardzo widoczny sposób, dla przykładu, starają się wystawić reprezentantów w różnych konkurencjach zlotowych. Na meetach trzymają się razem, co nie umyka uwadze innym. Pojedynczy członkowie nierzadko nie są określani jako indywidualne osoby prywatne, a raczej jako członkowie całej reprezentacji lub wręcz cały fandom. Co ciekawe, Tribrony stara się wysyłać na większe imprezy krajowe minimalnie paroosobowe grupy, które, jak wspomniano wcześniej, występują jako zespół. Przykładem może posłużyć Krakowski Ponymeet 6.5, gdzie grupa brała udział w aukcji charytatywnej jako zespół. Kokarda Serdeczności Nieformalnym, lecz krążącym po trójmiejskim fandomie symbolem jest pochodząca z fanfika Spidiego Kokarda Serdeczności. To przypominający skrzydlate godła wielu państw symbol składający się z podkowy, rogu i skrzydeł, który oddaje harmonijne zjednoczenie trzech ras Equestrii. Ten symbol jest też odbiciem klimatu Tribrony, które jest egalitarne i opiera się na wzajemnym szacunku, współpracy i akceptacji. Oczywiście wybuchają konflikty, ale zdecydowanie się ich unika i stara nikomu nie ograniczać jego działalności fandomowej, jak to niestety bywa gdzie indziej. Każdy ma prawo robić ponymeeta i przejawiać swoją aktywność w wybrany przez siebie sposób. Wyjątkiem są sytuacje i czyny, które definitywnie przynoszą obciach grupie. Maskotki Maskotkami trójmiejskiego fandomu jest rodzeństwo - bliźnięta Princess Pomerania i Prince Baltic, spokrewnieni z łuczniczką Kujavią. Pomerania symbolizuje Stowarzyszenie Tribrony, a Baltic trójmiejski fandom jako całość. Ponieważ jest większy i silniejszy, to na nim opiera się stowarzyszenie, ale bez niej Baltic nie byłby w pełni sobą. Ta prosta metafora bardzo dobrze oddaje stosunki panujące między obiema grupami, które tak naprawdę są jednością (to jedno rodzeństwo). Aktualnie powstaje opowiadanie, mające w zabawny sposób ukazywać relacje Tribrony między innymi fandomami. Bohaterami będą właśnie maskotki. Autorem jest Spidi. Animacja innych fandomów Sukces Tribrony przypadł na okres, kiedy w ogólnopolskim fandomie dało się zauważyć szerzący się marazm organizacyjny w innych społecznościach, nawet tych dużych. W celu podratowania innych fanodmów Tribrony pomagało im w organizacji meetów, a także wysyłało delegacje mające wesprzeć imprezę nie tylko jako np. helperzy, ale po prostu goście. W ramach akcji Tribrony przeprowadza szkolenia z organizowania ponymeetów i udziela wszelkiego wsparcia fandomom, które o nie poproszą. Warto tutaj wspomnieć, że z reguły zapytania wypływają od osób młodych stażem, które dołączyły do fandomu niedawno i są niezadowolone z jego aktualnej kondycji. Pomimo oczywistych żartów dotyczących "przejmowania" innych społeczności, Tribrony jedynie proponuje swoje rozwiązania organizacyjne i niczego nie narzuca. Bronies, o których warto wiedzieć Ojcowie-założyciele (tylko ci wciąż aktywni w fandomie) *Piroko *Netaro Organizatorzy i osoby ogarniające fandom *Skradacz - "król północy ", założyciel Stowarzyszenia Tribrony *Spidi - główny organizator meetów *Mkxd - organizator pomocniczy *Korn - organizator pomocniczy, główny kierowca *Redzim - organizator pomocniczy Artyści *Ruhisu *Sonicpegasus *Kryzalis Osoby rozpoznawalne w wielkim świecie *Yarvin - jeden z pierwszych bronies w polskim fandomie *Rarco *Coy *Orangutanek - Imperator Kambodży Sekcje tematyczne *sekcja literacka *sekcja graficzna *grupa Roleplay is Magic *grupa graczy Left 4 Dead 2 - Tridead Ciekawostki * W Tribrony narodziła się Bronies Kambodża * Tribrony posiada własne Siły Zbrojne (SZT). * Trójmiejski fandom ma zamiłowanie do noszenia ze sobą ogromnej ilości flag, zaszczepione przez Gabrysia i pomysł flagi Tribrony. * Trójmiasto jest samowystarczalne pod względem zaopatrzenia w przypinki i wszelkie inne fanowskie gadżety. * Tribrony jest w stanie wojny z Krakowem. Wojna Tribrońsko-Krakowska to oczywiście od początku do końca żart. Ważniejsze ponymeety: * Trójmiejskie Ponymeety Planszówkowe * Trójmiejskie Minimeety Rekonstrukcyjne * XXII Trójmiejski Ponymeet * XXIV Trójmiejski Ponymeet * XXVIII Trójmiejski Ponymeet - Premierowy * XXXII Trójmiejski Ponymeet - Daringmeet * Luna's Concertmeet * II Grand Finale Meet * Ambermeet Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona stowarzyszenia *Blog Tribrony IMG_2909.JPG|I Meet rekonstrukcyjny. Tribrony stawia swoją flagę. Princenprincesstribrony3.png|Maskotki fandomu Prince final.png|Prince Baltic Princess final.png|Princess Pomerania IMG 2611.jpg|Gabryś, jeden z członków Tribrony i założyciel Bronies Kambodża 2013-11-09 14.09.15.jpg|Ponymeet w 2 rocznicę powołania fandomu do istnienia DSC05013.jpg|Reprezentacja Tribrony na My Little Konwent vol. 2 Sonic pegasus by sonicpegasus-d6t8nv4.png|Sonicpegasus, artysta z trójmiasta (ponysona) XXVIIItrojmiejskimeetpremierowy.JPG|Ekipa organizacyjna i helperska z Ponymeeta na premierę IV sezonu OC7.png|OC Gabrysia Digter von Marder (1).jpg|Digter von Marder, ponysona Spidiego, organizatora z Trójmiasta 03.JPG|I Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy IIItrojmiejskiponymeetplanszowkowy.JPG|III Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy IVtrojmiejskiponymeetplanszowkowy.JPG|IV Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy Vtrojmiejskiponymeetplanszowkowy.JPG|V Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy Vector standing smiling gabriel by barrfind-d783qgq cambodia flag tlo.png|OC Gabrysia IItrojmiejskimeetrekonstrukcyjny.JPG|II Trójmiejski Meet Rekonstrukcyjny Sagitarius V9.jpg|link=Symbol Martiniego 1491420 721992854485583 2144118397 o.jpg|Blaze - OC poreta50 1523937 729428047075397 1615734029 o.jpg|link=OC Skradacza Gdanskkoncert5.JPG Gdanskkoncert7.JPG Gdanskkoncert8.JPG Gdanskkoncert6.JPG Gdanskkoncert4.JPG Gdanskkoncert3.JPG Gdanskkoncert2.JPG Gdanskkoncert1.JPG|Zarząd Tribrony wraz z zespołem Przewalski's Ponies na tle ulicy Jednorożca (nieopodal domu Spidiego) Ambermeet.JPG Mlfp.jpg Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Tribrony